kurokonobasukefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shigehiro Ogiwara
Shigehiro Ogiwara (荻原 シゲヒロ, Ogiwara Shigehiro) był przyjacielem z dzieciństwa Kuroko. W Gimnazjum Meikō był stałym członkiem zespołu Klubu Koszykówki. Tetsuya powiedział, że Ogiwara rzucił koszykówkę. Po poznaniu siły PC, całkowicie stracił wolę walki, ale nigdy nie przestał wierzyć w Kuroko. Czarna opaska, którą Tetsuya obecnie nosi na nadgarstku, symbolizuje jego wiarę i przyjaźń. Wygląd Ogiwara ma ciemne włosy z jasnymi pasemkami. Jest średniego wzrostu i nosił numer 7 na stroju drużynowym Meikō. Osobowość Shigehiro wydawał się być bardzo wesołym, przyjaznym, entuzjastycznym i optymistycznym człowiekiem. Był także niezdarny i chodzi z głową w chmurach. Miał bardzo zły zwyczaj pozostawiania okruszków na twarzy, co świadczy o tym, że jej nie wycierał po jedzeniu. Na boisku, okazało się, że Ogiwara miał wielką pasję do koszykówki. Dowodem na to był mecz z Teikō podczas mistrzostw. Chociaż przegrywali 102 punktami, Shigehiro nadal nalegał, by jego zespół walczył aż do końcowego gwizdka. Historia thumb|200px|left|Ogiwara i Kuroko w dzieciństwie Ogiwara spotkał Kuroko, kiedy był w 5. klasie. Tetsuya zobaczył mecz koszykówki w telewizji, przez co zainteresował się tym sportem i zaczął w niego grać na pobliskim boisku. Dołączył do grających dzieci z sąsiedztwa i tam poznał Shigehiro, który uczył go koszykówki. Chłopcy zaprzyjaźnili się, a podczas rozstania obiecali sobie, że spotkają się ponownie w gimnazjum. W trakcie pierwszego roku w gimnazjum, często wysyłał listy do Kuroko opowiadając mu o tym, co dzieje się w jego obecnej szkole. Na drugim roku, był zaskoczony, że Tetsuya zadzwonił do niego, a nie wysłał mu wiadomości tekstowej. Kuroko chciał poradzić się Shigehiro jak sobie radzić z Aomine, który opuszczał treningi. Tym razem on chciał pomóc Daikiemu, ponieważ ten wcześniej pomógł mu wiele razy. Po rozmowie Tetsuya podziękował Ogiwarze. Później dostał wiadomość tekstową od Kuroko, że Teikō wygrali wszystkie swoje mecze i w końcu będą mogli spotkać się w lato. Uśmiechnął się i chłodząc się wachlarzem powiedział do siebie, że nie może się doczekać, aby zobaczyć ponownie przyjaciela. thumb|right|Ogiwara spotyka Kuroko po dwóch latach Po ceremonii otwarcia Mistrzostw, zobaczył Kuroko i przywitał go po dwóch latach rozłąki. Tetsuya zauważył ziarno ryżu na policzku Shigehiro i stwierdził, że te wcale się nie zmienił. W Mistrzostwach, Meikō stanęli przeciwko Gimnazjum Zachodnia Kamata, w którym grali Genialne Bliźniaki, i przegrali. Ogiwara płacząc dzwonił do Kuroko, by powiedzieć mu o ich porażce i przeprosić. Później zadzwonił do niego ponowie, by przeprosić za niedotrzymanie obietnicy, ale dodał, że na pewno dotrzyma jej w przyszłym roku. W następnym roku w Narodowych, udał się do Kuroko aby go powitać, ale zauważył, że on się nie uśmiecha. Tym razem, Meiko wreszcie dotarli do finału i Shigehiro nie mógł doczekać się gry z Kuroko. Następnie poszedł oglądać półfinał pomiędzy Teikō i Zachodnia Kamata, widząc jak Teikō wygrywa z dużą różnicą punktów. Był zaskoczony stylem gry Kuroko, ale dostrzegł, że jednak się nie uśmiecha. Kiedy Tetsuya został wysłany do biura medycznego, ponieważ jeden z bliźniaków uderzył go łokciem, Ogiwara poszedł do niego. Spotkał Momoi, która powiedziała, że Kuroko nie obudził się jeszcze i zapytała go, czy jest jego znajomym. Chłopak miał zamiar odejść, gdy przed nim stanął Akashi, który zapytał go, czy ma jakąś sprawę do Tetsuyi. thumb|left|200px|Ogiwara spotyka Akashiego Przedstawił się i powiedział, że chce zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chłopak będzie ich przeciwnikiem w finale, Seijūrō wyjaśnił Shigehiro, że Kuroko nie będzie mógł grać i ma nadzieję, że w czasie meczu wytrzymają do końca. Ogiwara nagle zapytał Akashiego, czy czują się szczęśliwi, gdy grają w koszykówkę. Dodał, iż nie może znieść tego, że nie będzie w stanie grać z Kuroko, a także przewiduje, że kapitan Teikō nie uznaje ich za godnych przeciwników. Ponadto, przyznał, że jego drużyna jest silna, ale domyśla się, że grają dla samej wygranej i niczego więcej. Rozumiejąc co Shigehiro chce powiedzieć, Seijūrō uważa to za przezabawne i stwierdził, iż mówienie po meczu, że było zabawnie mimo porażki, to tylko pretekst, aby poczuć się lepiej. Ogiwara stawał przy swoim mówiąc, że to oczywiste, że nikt nie lubi przegrywać, ale to również motywuje do ciężkiej pracy, by wygrać następnym razem i wtedy cieszyć się z wyników ich wysiłków, radości z gry w koszykówkę. Akashi odpowiedział, że wszystko to co powiedział jest prostu gadaniem i na koniec dnia, kiedy przegrają, będą chronić się z tymi słodkimi słowami, aby się uspokoić. Dodał, że jak Shigehiro powiedział, nie widzą w nich godnych przeciwników. Przed odejściem Seijūrō, Ogiwara mówi mu, by przekazał Kuroko, że na pewno zagrają razem w koszykówkę. Następnie rozpoczął się finał Narodowych. thumb|right|200px|Ogiwara po zdaniu sobie sprawy z tego, że przez cały mecz byli zabawkami w "nowej grze" [[Teikō]] Kuroko, który się obudził, poszedł obejrzeć mecz i widział dużą różnicę punktową z Teikō, którzy mieli już pewny ich trzeci z rzędu tytuł. Zauważył, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Tymczasem Shigehiro nadal motywował kolegów z drużyny, aby się nie poddawali, ponieważ jeszcze mają czas. Dodał, że jeśli zostawią rzeczy takimi jakimi są, gdy gra się skończy będą tylko czuć się bardziej sfrustrowani. Uważał, że skoro i tak przegrają, muszą określić dla siebie ostateczny cel, by przegrać bez żalu. Drużyna wytrwale walczyła dalej, jednak, gdy Aomine celowo pozwolił Ogiwarze przejść i strzelić, ale ten spudłował, to poprawił go Murasakibara. Shigehiro i jego zespół w końcu zauważyli, że 11 punktów, które zdobyli, wszystkie były im celowo oddane. Zrozumiawszy to, Kuroko zawołał chłopaka, ale widząc jego udręczony wyraz twarzy, nic nie powiedział. Ogiwara porzucił grę w koszykówkę i przeprowadził się ze względu na pracę rodziców. W swojej szafce zostawił czarną opaskę na nadgarstek, którą jego kolega przekazał Kuroko. Chociaż sam nie zamierzał więcej grać, to wierzył, że jego przyjaciel nadal będzie walczył. Umiejętności thumb|left|200px|Ogiwara wykonuje lay-up Jako as Gimnazjum Meikō, Ogiwara posiadał sporo umiejętności, które poprowadziły jego zespół, przez całą drogę, do finału Narodowych rok wcześniej. Jednak, jego umiejętności nie zostały przedstawione jasno. Pokazano tylko krótkie momenty jak Shigehiro wykonywał zbiórki i zdobywał punkty przez lay-up. Relacje Tetsuya Kuroko thumb|Ogiwara i Kuroko na okładce rozdziału 225 Ogiwara spotkał Kuroko w 5. klasie. Obaj grali w koszykówkę na pobliskim boisku do koszykówki, ponieważ ich szkoły nie miały własnych klubów koszykarskich. Powiedziano również, że Shigehiro jest tym, który po raz pierwszy nauczał Tetsuyę jak grać w koszykówkę, ponieważ był od niego lepszy w tamtym czasie. Jednak Ogiwara musiał wyjechać w 6. klasie. Wcześniej obiecali sobie, że przyłączą się do klubów koszykówki w ich szkołach gimnazjalnych, by mogli zmierzyć się w przyszłości. Po ich rozstaniu, Shigehiro nadal utrzymywał kontakt z Kuroko, często wysyłając mu wiadomości dotyczące jego obecnej sytuacji i dając mu rady, a później po prostu dzwoniąc. Dwa lata przed obecnymi wydarzeniami, Ogiwara spotkał się z Tetsuyą w Narodowych. Oboje wydawali się bardzo zadowoleni po ponownym spotkaniu i planowali stanąć naprzeciw siebie w turnieju, ale zespół Shigehiro został pokonany przez Liceum Zachodnia Kamata. Ogiwara zaakceptował porażkę i ponowił obietnicę z Kuroko. Rok później, Shigehiro okazywał głębokie zaniepokojenie wobec Tetsuyi i próbował odwiedzić go w pokoju medycznym, po tym jak został uderzony łokciem w czasie meczu. Podczas finału przeciwko Teikō, Kuroko nie był w stanie grać w długo oczekiwanym meczu. Teikō ostatecznie zwyciężyli bez Tetsuyi, tym samym wykluczając możliwość jego grania przeciwko Ogiwarze. Po całkowitej przegranej w finale, Shigehiro zrozumiał, że był tylko częścią okrutnej gry Teikō i postanowił rzucić koszykówkę. Kiedy Kuroko poszedł do niego w Meikō, ich kapitan zespołu opowiedział mu, że Ogiwara był przerażony "zimnym" wzrokiem każdego członka Pokolenia Cudów. Dodał, że oczy Tetsuyi również były takie, ale było w nich jeszcze jakieś ciepło. Pomimo utraty woli walki, nigdy nie stracił wiary w to, że Kuroko będzie dalej walczyć. Po tym, kapitan Meikō dał chłopakowi czarną opaskę Shigehiro, którą używa w meczach. Ciekawostki *Jego imię i nazwisko jest pisane tym samym kanji co Shigehiro Akibara (荻原 シゲヒロ), jednak jest wymawiane inaczej. Tak nazywała się postać Kagamiego w Kuroko no Basuke One-Shot. *Imiona Ogiwary, Riko i Kuroko są jedynymi w całej serii napisane w Katakanie, zamiast powszechnej formie Kanji. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Shigehiro Ogiwara Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Gimnazjum Meikō